Réveillon
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Ted e Victorie. FIC ESPECIAL DE ANO NOVO.


**Réveillon **

A casa dos Weasley estava mais do que cheia aquele ano. Com os filhos, netos e agregados ocupando todos os cantos, era difícil achar um lugar calmo para ler, embora Teddy Lupin tentasse, vagando de cômodo em cômodo com um pesado livro de poções na mão.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou James, saltando atrás dele.

- Tentando ler. – respondeu ele, irritado. Vá brincar com o Albus, ele deve estar incomodando a Rosie.

Resmungando, o garoto saiu e deixou Ted em paz. "Malditos N.O. M's", pensou, abrindo o livro novamente.

- O que está fazendo? - escutou novamente.

- Mas o que a pessoa tem que fazer para conseguir... Oh, Victorie. – ele exclamou, fechando o livro com um estalo.

Os olhos azuis claros da menina o encaravam meio preocupado, meio risonho.

- Testes?

- Aham. Odeio poções. – respondeu, levantando o livro para que ela pudesse ver o título também.

Ela riu.

- Eu imagino. Pela sua cara...

- Como vai? - perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Vou bem. Qual é o sentido de estudar na festa de ano novo?

- Nenhum. Você... Hum... Ficou bem nesse vestido.

Ela corou um pouco. Sorrindo, sentou – se ao lado dele. Ted sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem.

- Posso ficar aqui? Molly e Roxanne estão me dando nos nervos...

- C – claro. Pensando bem... Você tem razão. Que s - sentido tem estudar na festa, né?

- Uhum! Está com os cabelos louros hoje. Ficou legal.

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar perigosamente, e olhou para cima.

- É... Mas se você quiser eu mudo a cor... Estão cansando mesmo.

- Não! Estão bonitos! Só gostaria de saber a sua aparência de verdade...

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- N – não... Você não quer.

Ela sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Qual é o problema?

Ele, que estava paralisado pelo movimento dela, piscou um pouco e disse, limpando a garganta:

- Eu sou meio... Feio.

- Duvido. – e se aproximou um pouco.

- S – sério. Comparado a você...

- Ah, Teddy. Deixa de ser burro. Me deixa ver você.

Meio hesitante, ele fez uma careta de dor, e sua aparência real começou a aparecer. Harry sempre disse que seus traços eram parecidos com os de seu pai, embora os cabelos fossem escuros como os de Nymphadora. Já que só tinha visto fotos dos dois, não achava. Se achava feio. Pelo menos feio demais para ela. Victorie era linda. Os cabelos compridos e louros pareciam ser a moldura perfeita para seus olhos claros. Ainda tinha quatorze anos, mas seu corpo já tomava formas.

Quando acabou, continuou comprimindo os olhos com força, sem querer ver a expressão dela, provavelmente de nojo ou repulsão por aquele rosto ridículo e comum. Quando finalmente abriu – os, ela o encarava com um sorriso inocente.

- Não ria, por favor.

- Eu não estou rindo. – seu olhar de repente se tornou mais sério, e ela parecia querer se aproximar dele cada vez mais.

- O que você achou?

Ela riu. "Céus, eu amo essa risada.", ele pensou.

Victorie foi se aproximando, e levantou a mão. Com delicadeza, passou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos dele, que fechou os olhos.

-Gosta que passem a mão no seu cabelo?

- Uhum. É gostoso. E as suas mãos são... Erm. Legais.

Lentamente, Victorie afagou atrás das orelhas de Ted, que ronronou baixinho.

- Quer deitar no meu colo? Assim posso mexer no seu cabelo mais um pouco.

Ele estendeu as pernas, apoiando – as no braço do sofá, enquanto ela se ajeitava. Ele sentiu a saia azul de seda dela franzir quando ele apoiou a cabeça nas pernas dela.

- Aqui. Bem melhor.

Aos poucos, as mãos que estavam nos cabelos dele desceram por seu rosto, indo pousar em seus lábios. Subitamente, ele abriu os olhos, e Victoria tirou os dedos de lá.

- P – pardon.

- Não... Tem problema. Haha. O que foi que você disse?

Ela corou.

- Perdão.

- Pode continuar falando em francês. Não tem problema. – e levantou – se, o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Je t' aime¹.

Ele foi se aproximando dela, vendo aos poucos as pálpebras de Victorie se fecharem, e seus lábios se juntarem. O perfume dela era melhor de perto. Bem melhor, pensou Ted, enquanto envolvia a menina pela cintura, o sabor cereja dos lábios dela tomando conta se separaram, Victorie sussurou em seu ouvido :

Puis de nouveau.²

Sorrindo, ele a beijou de novo. E de novo, até o barulho do ranger da porta despertar o dois para a vida real.

Hum... Oi.

Era Ginny. Os dois se separaram bruscamente.

-Bonjour, Sra. Potter. – Victorie começou, mas Ginny só sorriu.

- Não vou atrapalhar vocês. Os fogos vão começar, se quiserem assistir.

Ted, pálido, viu – a fechar a porta novamente, e virou – se para Victorie.

- Wir³ ?

- Oui (4) ?

Ele sorriu.

Também tenho meus talentos, Victorie.

Adoraria descobrir outros.

E, com um selinho, foi ver os fogos.

DEZ !

NOVE !

OITO !

SETE !

SEIS !

CINCO !

QUATRO !

TRÊS !

DOIS !

UM !

A confusão de abraços e beijos dos parentes separou os dois. Lily e Hugo riam ao serem apertados pela Sra. Weasley, e Ted recebia desejos de boa sorte nos exames de quase todos os presentes.

Quando voltou ao sofá, encontrou seu livro, junto de um bilhete.

« _Mon cher(5),_

_Nos vemos em Hogwarts. Devia me mostrar seu rosto mais vezes._

_Baisers (6),_

_Vic._

_Ps : Bonne fin de l'année (7) »_

_

* * *

_

_¹ - Eu te amo_

_² - Faça de novo_

_³ - Vamos? (alemão)_

_4 - Sim?_

_5 - Meu querido_

_6 - Beijos_

_7 - Bom fim de ano._

_

* * *

_

_N/A: _Tentativa de fic de ano novo =D

Talvez ano que vem saia a continuação;


End file.
